This invention relates generally to the field of construction blocks of the type used to construct walls. More specifically, it relates to a reducer block used to construct retaining walls and the like, wherein the block is used to create a transition between a thick wall base and a somewhat thinner upper wall portion. The invention also relates to a method of constructing a retaining wall by employing the reducer block.
The building of a block retaining wall, for retaining an earthen slope, presents some unique challenges. One particular problem is presented by the typical need to create a graduated wall thickness, from the base to the top. One approach to this problem is to employ specially-configured blocks, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,011,531--Tranchell; 4,190,384--Neumann; and 5,120,164--Iacocca et al. This approach, however, usually results in increased costs, as compared to using the standard concrete or masonry blocks.
If standard concrete or masonry blocks are used, one of several specialized techniques needs to be employed in creating a transition between two successive courses of different block thicknesses or depths. As will be explained below, employing any of these techniques adds to the time and expense of constructing the wall.
It is therefore desired to provide a method for constructing a graduated thickness retaining wall that requires a minimum number of specially-configured blocks, and that requires no specialized techniques in effecting the transition from one wall thickness to another. It also desired to provide a single type of block, simple and inexpensive to make, that can be used in creating the thickness transitions.